


[ART] Night in

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Riding, Top Draco Malfoy, cozy days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: Draco and Harry lose themselves to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/gifts).



> Prompt #5: Domestic/cosy couch sex, maybe on a lazy Sunday with forgotten mugs of tea
> 
> Basically just wanted to paint something super cozy (like you asked for!!!) and lovely and what better than Harry riding Draco for hours while their tea gets cold on a rainy day? With the fireplace on!! Also I really wanted to draw Draco's scars so... I included that too :))

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/9srX6Js)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had a blast doing this although the creative process and IRL issues did not make it easy for me. I know it's simple but I've been struggling with over complicating paintings so it feels good to do something with less rendering. Nonetheless, I hope I did your great prompt justice! <3


End file.
